The Rules
by Lian Park
Summary: (Debut Fic) Aturan yang menurut mereka 'konyol'. Dan malapetaka pun terjadi. /summary gaje tothemax- -/ EXO Official Pairing here Chanbaek Kristao Hunhan Kaisoo Chenmin Sulay RnR juseyoo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua Chara Milik Tuhan Mereka, Orang Tua Mereka, SMent. Saya Hanya meminjam nama untuk FF gaje ini

Cast : All EXO member Other.

Pairing : Official Pairing

Rating : T (nanti palingan M) ohokk

WARNING : Gajeness, Abalness,Ga muteness(?), Bingungin, Typo(s), dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Summary : Aturan yang menurut mereka 'konyol'. Dan malapetaka pun terjadi.

Sumpah summary nya gaje banget

AN : Terinspirasi dari Novel karya Rudiyant yang berjudul Blitz.

It's my first/debut fic. So jika anda mengalami kening berkerut. Harap diwajarkan #dziiinngg-_-

Don't Like Don't Read

The Rules

Chapter One : Intro

Malam Hari yang begitu gelap, dingin, dan udara yang menusuk membuat orang-orang yang berada di kota Seoul itu –ingin sekali- memakai pakaian setebal mungkin. Seolah tidak membiarkan udara sedikitpun menyapa kulit mereka. Sebagian mereka enggan keluar dari rumah, mengahatkan diri dengan secangkir ginseng Korea, ataupun bergelut dengan selimut tebal nan halus.

Namun berbeda dengan sekumpulan namja yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan tas-tas beserta keperluannya. Mereka tampak begitu semangat. Menyiapkan keperluan untuk perjalanan -pendakian- ke sebuah gunung bernama gunung Halla di pulau jeju membuat mereka mampu berkeringat -walaupun sedikit- di udara yang dingin.

"Hyung, dimana senterku?" Teriak namja berkulit putih susu kepada namja berkulit gelap. Sementara yang diteriaki hanya menyengir garing.

"Tidak tahu, Sehun the Sheep." jawab Kai sambil pura-pura melihat ke arah lain.

"Yak! Cepat kembalikan! aku tahu kau yang menyembunyikannya, Kkamjong!" Sehun yang memegang bantal kecil –untuk keperluan tidur ketika kemping nanti- langsung melemparkannya ke arah Kai. Namun dengan gesit Kai menghindar. Setelah itu Kai ber-mehrong

"Aish, Kkam-"

"Shut up!" teriak namja tinggi dengan berperawakan maskulin yang sedari tadi emosi melihat pertengkaran yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Tak lama namja tinggi yang bernama Kris itu dihampiri namja tinggi –yang meskipun lebih tinggi Kris- bernama Chanyeol.

"Sabar Kris hyung." ucap Chanyeol.

"Hei magnae, berhenti berteriak dan cepat siapkan barang kalian kita akan berangkat ketika kita sudah siap. Kau Kai, kembalikan senter milik Sehun!" Suho, namja berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi namun berwajah angelic itu selalu dapat menghentikan pertikaian tidak jelas yang biasa Kai dan Sehun lakukan. Berbeda jika Kris yang menangani, Kai dan Sehun akan kabur dari jangakauan Kris dan memilih melanjutkan adu mulutnya.

"ne,ne,ne." jawab Kai malas sambil menyerahkan senter –yang sedaritadi ia sembunyian dibalik jaketnya- ke Sehun. Setelah itu Sehun ber-mehrong.

"Hyung, kau yakin kita akan mendaki ke gunung itu?" Tanya namja berwajah tirus pada Suho.

"Ne, waeyo Chen?"

"Aniya, feeling ku buruk- ah, lupakan."

Suho hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Chen yang seperti itu. Ia sebenarnya sangat tahu bahwa Chen adalah orang yang peka. Entah, setiap Chen merasa tidak enak –seperti tadi- akan terjadi hal yang kurang baik.

Mereka melanjutkan acara siap-siapnya. Sampai mereka sudah siap, Suho dan yang lain mengecek rumah yang mereka tinggali secara bersama.

Mereka semua bersahabat semenjak duduk dibangku 1 Senior High School yang kala itu mereka adalah teman sekelas. Masa-masa mereka lewati bersama kebanyakan di tempat yang terbuka. Mereka mempunyai beberapa kebiasaan yang membuat mereka selalu dekat; tidak suka tempat seperti gedung-gedung beringkat nan mewah, lebih suka di alam bebas, menyukai petualangan.

Tak jarang mereka mencurahkan isi hati satu sama lain. Entah itu tentang orang tua mereka yang workaholic, nilai pelajaran dibawah standar –yang walaupun menurut mereka sudah belajar keras-. Dan yang pasti selama ini mereka belum pernah membicakan satu topic. Cinta.

Tidak, bukan karena mereka tidak tampan sehingga gadis-gadis tidak melirikan mata pada mereka atau mungkin tidak pintar. Malah mereka semua berperawakan tampan –sangat tampan- dan ahli atau pintar dalam bidang masing-masing. Seperti Chanyeol yang handal dalam memainkan instrumental, beatbox dan rap, Kai dan Sehun yang sangat handal dalam menari dan basket, Kris dalam Photography dan modeling serta pandai dalam kalkulus. Chen menyanyi dan tak jarang ia sering menjuarai Singing Contest. Dan Suho pandai dalam –hampir semua- mata pelajaran, selalu mendapat ranking 3 besar.

Sangat cocok jika mereka dibilang 'Pangeran Sekolah'.

Tak ayal jika dari dulu sampai sekarang pun mereka –yang sudah duduk di bangku Seoul National University- tetap menjadi idola di sekolah mereka.

Tapi sangat disayangkan karena sang 'Pangeran Sekolah' sangat tidak suka dengan kepopuleran, kekayaan yang berlimpah, dan yeoja-yeoja yang mereka anggap menyusahkan. Bukan berarti mereka sudah pernah berkencan dengan yeoja sehingga mereka tau yeoja itu menyusahkan, melainkan mereka tidak jarang atau malah sering didekati ataupun digoda oleh yeoja modus- eh. Tentunya membuat mereka risih. Tidak ada kah kerjaan lain selain mendandani wajah mereka dengan make up setebal mungkin? Dasar yeoja-

_-Tunggu._

Dasar yeoja? Apa maksudnya? Jadi mereka tidak menyukai yeoja?

TBC

*ohokkkkkkkk

Sumpah gaje banget-_-

Walaupun sering nulis ff tapi baru ini yang pengen aku publish

Dan asdfghjklqwertyuiozxcvbnm! Gaje banget


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua Chara Milik Tuhan Mereka, Orang Tua Mereka, SMent. Saya Hanya meminjam nama untuk FF gaje ini

Cast : All EXO member Other.

Pairing : Official Pairing (Chanbaek, Kristao, Kaisoo,Hunhan,Sulay,Chenmin)

Rating : T (nanti palingan M) ohokk

WARNING : Gajeness, Abalness,Ga muteness(?), Bingungin, Typo(s), dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Summary : Aturan yang menurut mereka 'konyol'. Dan malapetaka pun terjadi.

Sumpah summary nya gaje banget

AN : Terinspirasi dari Novel karya Rudiyant yang berjudul Blitz.

It's my first/debut fic. So jika anda mengalami kening berkerut. Harap diwajarkan #dziiinngg-_-

Don't Like Don't Read

The Rules

Chapter Two

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Suho.

"Ne!" jawab 5 namja lainnya dengan berbagai intonasi.

"Baiklah kalian pindahkan barang kalian kedalam van, aku dan Kris akan mengecek rumah setelah itu menguncinya" titah Suho.

Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, dan Chen memindahkan tas-tas yang berukuran besar itu ke dalam van yang sebenarnya milik Keluarga Kai. Lalu menatanya agar terlihat tidak berantakan. Tak lama Suho dan Kris sudah keluar dari rumah.

"Hyung, bolehkah Sehun yang menyetir?" Tanya Sehun yang siap mengeluarkan aegyo nya pada Suho. Namun sebelum itu terjadi…

"Ani!" jawab Chanyeol, Kris, Kai dan Chen terlewat kompak. Seketika membuat Sehun cemberut.

"Menyebalkan."gumam Sehun.

Sementara Suho hanya tersenyum melihat sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kajja, kita berangkat-eh kalian yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Chen.

"emm…Aniya."

Semua masuk kedalam van. Kris duduk di kursi pengemudi, Suho disampingnya. Chen dan Kai dibarisan kedua, Sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun dibarisan belakang. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan Kai dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan karena pasti keduanya akan berdebat. Dan Suho duduk didepan, sontak jika Sekai berdebat Suho tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Bisa-bisa Sehun dan Kai berdebat sepanjang perjalanan dan itu pasti tidak akan mereka biarkan.

"Nah, Semua sudah siap? Kajja!" Heboh Sehun & Chanyeol. Kebiasaan sebelum pergi.

Kris menyalakan mesin mobilnya sedikit terkikik geli saat Ia memikirkan kenapa ia punya teman se-hyper mereka. Namun walaupun mereka berbeda sifat, ia tetap akan menjadi sahabatnya dan selalu bersama. Tiba-tiba Kris membayangkan ketika mereka semua berpisah, entah itu karena mereka punya jalan hidup yang berbeda atau... maut yang memisahkan?

PUK

"Kris?"

"E-eh iya, kenapa?" Kris melihat kebelakang dimana semuanya melihatnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu, kau kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Aniya, gwenchana." Kris mengulas senyum, yang membuat kelima namja lainnya menghilangkan kerut di kening mereka.

"Baiklah, cepat jalan Krissie Hyung!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda sontak membuat semuanya –kecuali kris- tertawa.

"Bwahahahaha... Krissie… hahaha….!" Tawa Semuanya kecuali Kris. Sementara Kris langsung men-deathglare sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol –yang sedang tertawa lepas sambil menepuk tangannya- yang tentunya percuma.

Nada yang diambil saat pesta kelulusan High School mereka dimana ada yeoja yang memberi selamat dengan menyebut nama 'Krissie' pada Kris. Sontak pada saat itu Chanyeol -yang sedang minum- tersedak, Kai dan Sehun menahan tawanya mati-matian. Chen yang berdiri disamping Kris langsung menghampiri Chanyeol -yang sedang tersedak- untuk bersembunyi dibalik punggung Chanyeol, setelah itu Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suho menghampiri Chen lalu menutup mulutnya. Dan Kris raut mukanya sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

Dan mereka tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu.

"Aigoo…" –Chen.

"Haah…hah…"-Kai.

"Aduh perutku…"-Sehun.

Sementara Chanyeol masih terkikik, Suho menghapus air mata di sudut matanya. Kris memutar bola matanya malas, lalu melajukan van.

"It's Start!" teriak Sehun childish.

"Yeah, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Kau bertanya sementara kau sendiri memakai jam tanganmu, Chanyeol hyung." Kai memutar bola matanya.

"o-oh iya, aku lupa…em…jam 7 malam. Kira-kira kapan kita sampai di villa milik Appa mu, Kris hyung?"Tanya Chanyeol.

"Besok pagi kita baru keluar dari pelabuhan, kemungkinan jam 10 pagi." Kris menyalip, jengkel dengan pengendara didepannya yang sangat lamban.

"Oh" jawab Chanyeol.

Perjalalanan kali ini adalah perjalanan terpanjang, mereka akan mendaki ke gunung di pulau Jeju yang berarti harus menggunakan kapal untuk menyeberang ke pulau yang biasa di sebut "Pulau Bali nya Korea". Tawa selalu menghiasi setiap detik perjalanan ini. Entah itu karena tingkah konyol mereka, atau mentertawakan sesuatu. Yang pasti ada momen berdebat nya Sehun dan Kai.

.

.

.

Tengah malam telah berlalu. Chanyeol terlihat sedang memandangi hamparan lautan yang sangat luas. Jika ia mendongakkan kepala pemandangan yang disajikan adalah jutaan bintang bertaburan. Sangat indah untuk dilewatkan menurutnya.

Ia sedang berdiri di _deck _Kapal. Teman-temannya yang lain mengerjakan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Kris disisi lain sedang berdiri sambil membawa SLR miliknya. Mengabadikan ciptaan Tuhan yang takkan pernah bisa ditiru manusia sekalipun.

Sehun dan Kai mencoba melakukan dance di ujung _deck_ kapal. Mencari bagian yang sekiranya akan berbunyi jika menghentakkan kaki. Sesekali keduanya iseng, mengerjai temannya.

Suho sedang berbincang dengan Chen. Tidak ada kegiatan yang dari keduanya. Hanya berbincang. Namun raut muka Chen seperti gelisah.

_Sepertinya perjalanan kali ini bukan perjalanan biasa_

.

.

.

"Woaahh"

Semuanya terkagum. Setelah bermalam di kapal, paginya mereka disajikan pemandangan indahnya "Pulau Balinya Korea". Pelabuhan sangat ramai. Sebagian besar orang yang berlalu lalang berkulit putih, Turis. Sinar matahari yang tidak begitu panas namun menghangatkan, dan sejuknya angin di pantai menambah kesan indah dan damai di pulau yang sering sekali menjadi objek wisata, ataupun sebagai lokasi syuting drama asia atau korea.

Terlihat 6 namja bak model sedang makan di salah satu dari jejeran restaurant makanan di dekat pelabuhan. Makanan khas Korea yang sengaja dipajang mampu membuat siapapun reflek menjilat bibir. Termasuk 6 namja tadi sebelum memasuki restaurant tersebut.

"Hei, kalian makanlah perlahan!" tegur Suho pada Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol yang memang memiliki nafsu makan yang tinggi atau mereka menyebutnya dengan 'Rakus'.

"Nwe, Hwyung." (ne hyung)

Kris adalah yang pertama menghabiskan makanannya, ia tidak menambah seperti ketiga sahabatnya itu. Ia memandang keluar lewat jendela kaca. Ia sangat menantikan bagaimana ia bisa dengan bebas berjalan-jalan di pulau Jeju tanpa beban kuliah. Mengingat kali ini mereka sedang libur. Tidak ada omelan sang dosen yang bahkan dihafal oleh Chanyeol. Dikejar Deadline. Ingin rasanya ia memberhentikkan waktu saat ini juga.

"Aigoo, kenyangnya!" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara bass khasnya. Memejamkan mata sejenak saat dirasa perutnya penuh walaupun tidak akan buncit sekalipun.

"Sama, hyung" Sahut Sehun. Setelah itu bersendawa.

"Kapan kita pergi ke villa keluarga mu, Kris hyung?" Tanya Chen.

"Setelah kita selesai makan"

"Oh, eh aku ingin ke belakang, tunggu ne?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Chen langsung berdiri dan pergi ke toilet.

"Anak itu, belum ada jawaban." rutuk Kris.

"Haha, wajah mu sangat lucu ketika merutuk Kris." Ujar Suho terkikik pelan. Sementara Kris memutar bola mata.

"Hei-hei. Apa yang akan hyung-hyung lakukan jika kita sudah berada di puncaknya?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Semuanya mulai berpikir sampai Chen kembali dari toilet.

"Aku akan memfoto semuanya yang menurutku menarik." Jawab Kris.

"Aku akan mengambil bunga abadi yang akan menjadi koleksi ku selanjutnya."Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengukir nama kita di salah satu batu yang ada" Jawab Suhi

"Aku akan em… aku bingung, aku akan melakukan apapun yang sekiranya mau kulakukan." Jawab Kai.

"jawaban macam apa itu Kkamjong. Aku mau kita pelukan diatas sana lalu memfotonya." Jawab Sehun

"Aku tidak mau memelukmu cadel" sahut Kai ber-mehrong.

"Aish dasar kau Kamjong"Sehun memukul bahu Kai.

"aww.."

"Hei-hei kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya Chen yang sedaritadi diam tidak mengerti.

"Tadi Sehun bertanya apa yang akan kita lakukan jika sudah berada di puncaknya." Jawab Suho, lalu meminum jusnya.

"oh…"Chen hanya ber-oh.

"Kau hanya ber-oh, hyung? Kau juga harus memberi tahu kami apa yang akan kau lakukan." Ucap Sehun. Chen berpikir, ia hanya ingin keselamatan dan terus bersama sahabatnya. Melakukan apa saja yang penting bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

"aku tidak tahu" jawab Chen sekenanya. Yang direspon dengan memutarnya bola mata Sehun.

Tak terasa mereka terus berbincang hingga lupa untuk pergi ke villa milik keluarga Kris.

"Hei, bukankah kita akan pergi ke villa Kris hyung?" Tanya Suho. Semuanya langsung menepuk jidat masing-masing(lol) dan keluar dari restaurant itu setelah sebelumnya membayar dan mengecek apabila ada yang tertinggal.

.

.

.

"Woaahh"

Untuk kedua kalinya mereka mengekspresikan diri ketika melihat pemandangan indah dengan ber 'woah' ria.

"Kris hyung disini sangat indah, villa mu juga ditempat yang stategis." Ujar Chen.

"Iya hyung." Yang lain menyahuti.

Villa milik Kris tak jauh dari kaki gunung Halla. Villa itu terlihat sangat natural dengan berbagai tanaman yang menghiasi, tak jauh dari villa tersebut terdapat kolam buatan yang didalamnya ada berbagai macam ikan dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Lalu bunga-bunga yang tumbuh mengelilinginya. Didepan villa ada beberapa sauna. Terdapat kursi kayu dan hiasan yang terbuat dari kayu lainnya. Tak lama seorang namja paruh baya datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda."Ucap namja itu seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, Jungsoo ahjussi." Sahut Kris sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Jungsoo namja paruh baya itu sambil memandang Kris dkk(?)

"Kami hanya ingin menitip barang-barang kami yang tak terpakai untuk pendakian nanti, setelah itu kita akan mendaki"Jawab Suho dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Oh, Baiklah. Anda perlu bantuan untuk memindahkan barang-barang itu?" Tanya Jungsoo ahjussi.

"Aniya, tidak perlu" Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ikut saya, Saya akan memilihkan kamar untuk kalian."

.

.

.

Setelah sebelumnya semua sudah membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan barang-barang untuk pendakian, Semuanya sudah berkumpul di depan villa.

"Baiklah, perjalanan kali ini. Aku akan dibarisan paling depan sebagai pembuka jalan." Ujar Kris pada lainnya yang sudah berbaris.

"Suho barisan kedua menjaga sisi depan, Kai barisan ketika menjaga sisi kiri, Sehun barisan keempat dan menjaga sisi kanan, Chen barisan kelima, Dan Chanyeol barisan terakhir menjaga dari belakang. Arraseo?" Kris memandu kali ini. Karena perjalanan yang pastinya akan lama dan ia menjadi paling depan karena sekiranya tubuhnya paling besar dan kuat. Pembuka jalan juga salah satu hobinya ketika mendaki gunung.

"Arraseo!"Jawab Semuanya.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai pendakian kita, Sebelumnya sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika kita harus berdo'a. Siapa yang akan memimpin?" Tanya Suho.

"Kau saja, hyung." Sahut Kai.

"Baiklah, Semuanya. Sebelum kita berangkat ada baiknya kita meminta perlindungan kepada-Nya. Berdo'a mulai" Semua diam berdo'a sambil menunduk dengan posisi melingkar. Setelah selesai mengucapkan dalam hati Suho dan lainnya mengangkat kepala (tidak menunduk).

"Selesai" ucap Suho.

"Baiklah kumpulkan tangan kalian hyung!" Sehun dengan antusias menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Semuanya mengikuti. Saling pandang. Lalu melempar senyum. Para sahabat yang akan melakukan perjalanan pendakian semoga dengan begini akan menjadi sebuah kekuatan tersendiri.

"Semoga perjalanan kali ini perjalanan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan" Kai berucap.

"Semoga perjalanan kali ini membuat kita makin bisa mengendalikan situasi" Ucap Kris.

"Semoga perjalanan kali ini tidak ada hal yang membuat kita berpisah" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Semoga perjalanan kali ini tidak ada hyung-hyungku yang menjaili ku lagi" Ucap Sehun sedikit mem-poutkan bibirnya. Yang lain malah terkikik.

"Semoga kita bisa mencapai Puncak gunung ini" ucap Suho

"Semoga kita diberi keselamatan, semoga kita selalu bersama" Ucap Chen.

"Hwaiting!" teriak mereka bersamaan dengan suara bass mereka –apalagi Chanyeol- yang mampu membuat burung terkaget lalu berterbangan.

Setelah itu semuanya berbaris. Mereka memakai pakaian tebal serta jaket dan tas punggung yang tak bisa dibilang kecil –dan tentunya berat-. Mereka sudah biasa membawa barang berat seperti tas ini contohnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"kau lagi-lagi seperti itu, hyung. Sadarkah kau kau memakai jam tangan?" Kai sedikit bingung dengan Chanyeol.

"Oh iya" Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya. Menyisingkan lengan jaketnya sedikit untuk melihat jam.

"pukul 11.00, tapi suasana terlihat seperti jam 7-an "Ucap Chanyeol

"iya-"

"Tuan muda, permisi maaf mengganggu" Tiba-tiba Jungsoo ahjussi datang.

"iya ada apa?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Apa tuan muda akan mendaki gunung Halla?"Jungsoo malah balik menanya.

"Iya, benar. Ada apa ahjussi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa kalian sudah tahu seluk beluk gunung ini?"Tanya namja paruh baya itu. Sementara keenam namja itu saling melempar pandangan seolah berkata 'apa kau tahu?'.

"Tidak." Jawab semuanya kompak.

"Em, begini tuan muda. Sebaiknya kalian menemui-"

"Jungsoo ahjussi, anda dipanggil oleh penghuni kamar nomer 26" tiba-tiba seorang yeoja dengan pakaian khas seorang maid memanggil jungsoo ahjussi.

Berbeda dengan 6 namja yang mengkerutkan keningnya, Jungsoo ahjussi terlihat panik, mukanya seketika pucat setelah mendengan suara yeoja itu.

"Yang terpenting. Kalian berhati-hatilah" Lalu namja paruh baya itu pergi.

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang entah gatal atau tidak.

"Yang terpenting kita harus hati-hati, itu saja" Ucap Chen tiba-tiba. Semua memandang pada Chen.

"Kita memang selalu berhati-hatikan,hyung?"Tanya Sehun.

"Ne, tentu saja."

"Tapi kita harus ekstra hati-hati sekarang" Lanjut Chen.

Sementara lainnya menganggukan kepala walau sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti.

TBC

Aihhh siapa yeoja itu? *plakkk

Ane yang nulis ane yang nanya-_-

Baiklah, sebenernya untuk nulis chapter 2 ini perlu ngubek ngubek(?) om gugel dulu, berapa lamaa perjalanan gimana keadaan pulau jeju dan lainnya.

Ohiya sebenernya yang view chap 1 / intro itu banyak lho. Tapi yang review dikit hikseuu…

Membosankan ya jadinya pada gamau ripiw #pundung

Baiklah gantinya ini chap 2 nya walaupun ga panjang tapi udah mau ada peristiwa nya. Ada tandatandanya gitu eheee

Udah ah ah dari pada makin bacot

Gimme Review pleaseee^^


End file.
